


The Weekend

by often_adamanta



Series: Camp Universe [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-18
Updated: 2008-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/often_adamanta/pseuds/often_adamanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta'd by <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_talesinbloom"><a href="http://talesinbloom.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://talesinbloom.livejournal.com/"><b>talesinbloom</b></a></span></p>
    </blockquote>





	The Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by [](http://talesinbloom.livejournal.com/profile)[**talesinbloom**](http://talesinbloom.livejournal.com/)

  
_the entrance gate, 1:45 pm_

Elijah sat on the gate at the main entrance and exit of the camp and waved at the passing cars. It was, to the staff's great relief and the kids' great sadness, Friday. The camp had been steadily emptying out over the past hour, smiling parents at the helm of massive minivans beginning their journey home on the tiny paved road with kids that were both excited and exhausted. Never a good combination in Elijah's experience.

Orli walked up and joined him, grinning. "Only one more," he crowed, "and then we're free. Free!"

"Have you been drinking the Kool-aid?" Elijah asked, amused. They only let the kids drink Dom's version of Kool-aid on Fridays when they went home, so that it was the parents who had to deal with them being awake all night.

Orli's grin stretched into a wide smile. "Maybe," he sang, laughing. "Or it might have been the coffee. Oh, coffee, how I love thee!"

Elijah gave a long suffering sigh. "That's it. I'm cutting you off."

Orlando jerked back, almost falling off his perch on the gate, and squawked in outrage.

"Not - not _that_. Coffee! I meant coffee. No more coffee for you."

Orlando pressed a hand over his heart. "Don't scare me like that."

Elijah didn't reply as he saw the last minivan rolling toward them. They smiled and waved. The parents waved back and the adorable little camper in the back seat smashed his face against the glass, giving them one last view of what they would be blessedly without for forty-eight hours.

They watched the van turn out of sight, then Orli was pulling him off the gate and dancing with him down the road back toward camp. Orli hummed loudly and spun them about. Elijah rolled his eyes, smiling in a way that was probably pathetically sweet, and followed Orlando's lead.

Dom laughed as soon as they came in to view and the girls cooed at them. Then Peter stepped out of the dining hall and called them all in for their weekly staff meeting.

"No!" Dom cried in panic. "Anything, but that!"

"Here we go," Liv muttered. At Miranda's questioning look she added, "He does this every week."

Peter gave Dom a stern look.

"I can't!" Dom wailed. "I have ... I have eczema! Tragic, really, I may die."

"That's funny," Astin said, from his bench in the shade. "I don't see any skin irritation or redness. Also, I don't think you can die from it."

Dom shot him a dark look that promised retribution. Sean didn't appear all that concerned.

"I promise you, if you die during the meeting, we'll call an ambulance," Peter told him. "Now come on."

They trailed wearily into the dining hall.

 _the dining hall, 5:34 pm_

The best part of the weekend was that it was also Beanie's days off, which meant that they had to cook their own food. Orlando had volunteered to make lasagna, one of the few recipes he knew, and Miranda was making a Caesar salad to go with it.

They were all exhausted. Even Dom was looking a bit wilted. It didn't stop Elijah from eating as much lasagna as possible. It was a wonderful, glorious thing and completely edible. He really thought that without the weekends, he'd have starved to death by now.

Beanie had sniffed at the offered lasagna. He and Viggo had raided the refrigerator for leftovers, of which there were plenty. Elijah tried not to look. It was too painful.

After dinner, no one was really in the mood to hang around, so they all drifted off to their beds.

Elijah couldn't help but watch Orli strip off his clothes. He followed suit and collapsed into bed next to Orli. They kissed shallowly for a few minutes and then settled down.

"Let's go swimming tomorrow," Orli suggested, voice muffled against the skin of Elijah's throat.

"We go swimming every day," Elijah yawned. "I swear, you're part fish."

He felt Orli smile, and then they both drifted off.

 _the pool, 11:12 am_

Elijah floated in the clear, cool water. Swimming without being constantly being dunked by a multitude of midgets was such a luxury. Orli was lounging on a beach towel, bronze skin wet and shining in the hot sun. Elijah flipped over and dove beneath the water, swimming toward the edge, eyes shut against the sting of chlorine. He pulled himself out of the water, the hot concrete rough against his palms, and crawled a few feet to hover over Orli.

"You're dripping on me," Orli murmured, eyes closed behind his sunglasses. "And blocking my sun."

"Am I?" Elijah asked absently. Water droplets were falling, creeping across Orli's chest, the sight of which was taking up the majority of his concentration.

"Mmm hmm," Orli assured him, lowly. He ran a hand down Elijah's shoulder and across his ribs, just enjoying being allowed to touch him openly.

Elijah shifted over and settled down so that he was lying comfortably on top of Orli, who pulled him closer with the arm that was now wrapped around his waist.

"You're gonna get burned," Orli warned him, hand rubbing lazily back and forth across the small of his back.

"Don't care," Elijah mumbled. He sighed. Orli, unsurprisingly, smelled more like chlorine than usual, but the tang of coconut was still there.

"You'll care later when I'm trying to fuck you, but you're in too much pain to enjoy it."

Elijah gave a low moan, a mix of arousal and annoyance.

"Hey!" Dom's voice suddenly came from just outside the gate. "You guys aren't fucking, are you?"

Orli cracked one eye open to look over, then flipped Dom off.

Dom laughed loudly and ran into the pool area, jumping in right next to them so that they were both doused with a large splash.

"I think that's our cue to go," Orli laughed.

Elijah gave a dramatic sigh, both at the thought of moving and at Dom laughing like a hyena. "Fine," he conceded and reluctantly stood.

Maybe with Dom preoccupied they could actually share an entire shower uninterrupted.

 _the shower, 11:25 am_

The shower always kind of freaked Elijah out no matter how many times he had used it. There were spiders in every corner and dirt on every surface. He was convinced that the girls' bathroom had to be better than this, but wasn't willing to face Liv's wrath to find out.

This time, however, he was especially scared, because someone was inside of it making noises.

And they'd just left Billy and Dom at the pool.

Which left ...

There was a low moan. It had definitely come from Beanie and it had definitely sounded like Viggo's name.

Orli made a distressed squeak, then threw his hand over his mouth.

Inside, the shower suddenly went silent.

"But I heard it! The raccoon! I'm going to go get it, Viggo. Let go," Beanie growled out.

Orli and Elijah fled, very deliberately not looking back, racing back to the staff house.

"Can we ..." Elijah said weakly, feeling extremely traumatized. "Can we just go take a nap and try to forget that ever happened?"

Orli nodded. "Sounds brilliant," he said, in a very small voice.

 _Orli's bed, mid-afternoon_

They didn't often have the time to wake up together and certainly never in a slow, relaxed manner. Elijah had just been laying quietly for sometime, absorbing the peaceful atmosphere and watching Orli sleep. His slow breathing was steady beneath the arm Elijah had thrown across him. One of Orli's feet was tangled up in his.  
It was nice, something he wished they could do more, but they had also skipped lunch and Elijah was hungry.

But, how best to wake Orli up ...

Elijah smiled fiercely and carefully freed himself. He pulled down the thin sheet covering them and settled into the space between Orli's legs. He always liked the way Orli smelled, but here particularly, because he smelled of nothing but himself and his cock, making Elijah's mouth water.

Orli was soft when Elijah wrapped careful lips around him and began to suckle, but even in sleep he reacted almost instantly. He hardened and swelled incrementally, stretching out Elijah's lips, becoming heavier in his mouth. The sensation was making his own cock stand up at attention.

Orli started rocking, following the rhythm of Elijah's tongue and suction, then gave a large gasp and opened his eyes, looking sleepy and stunned to find Elijah really there and not a figment of his dreams.

Elijah went completely down on him, now that he was awake, burying his noise in the hair at the root of Orli's cock and swallowing around the tip.

"Shit," Orli hissed, and Elijah felt his thigh muscles contract where they touched his shoulders. "Elijah, are you- shit," he repeated.

Orli really didn't stand much of a chance at talking. Elijah was particularly good at this and he knew it. His tongue swirled on the way up, poked ruthlessly into the slit at the top. Then he slid back down again, swallowing and pushing with his tongue and sucking. Hard.

Orli came right down the back of his throat, too suddenly to give a warning. Not that Elijah needed any.

When it was over, Elijah sat up and smirked down at Orli, who still looked more asleep than awake. "Time to wake up," he said, a faint edge to his voice caused by the tickle he could feel in his throat.

"God, Elijah. I swear you... Shit," Orli finished weakly, too disoriented to talk.

"Yeah. You said that already," Elijah told him, amused.

Orli took a deep breath, obviously trying to get control of himself. He let it go in a whoosh and gave Elijah a considering stare. "It's really hard to be annoyed with you after that."

"I imagine so," Elijah agreed.

"I don't think I can move my legs," Orli muttered, but did so. He sighed and sat up. "C'mon. Let's get that shower and I'll return the favor."

Elijah had been privately thinking about foregoing showers for the rest of the summer, but wet, naked Orli combined with a blowjob found him mustering his courage. He pulled on a pair of shorts and followed Orli out, swallowing his laughter when Orli leaned unsteadily against the door.

"Shit," Orli said again and leaned against Elijah as they walked.

 _the nurse's trailer, 7:34 pm_

"Ahh," Billy sighed. "Air-conditioning."

"Where is Sean? Did he say we could use his trailer?" Miranda asked, not looking like she cared too much.

"He didn't say we couldn't!" Dom exclaimed, trying to pick the lock on the medicine cabinet.

"He went to visit his fiancee for the weekend," Elijah answered Miranda. Then he turned to Dom. "You're not going to get in there. Sean had new locks installed after last time."

Dom scowled at the cabinet like it had personally offended him. "Fine," he sniffed. "Where's the alcohol? Didn't Liv say she was getting the alcohol?"

"She'll be here any minute, I'm sure," Billy said, watching Dom with both fondness and exasperation. "She's probably taking her time just to annoy you," he added.

"She is not," Liv said, coming in just in time to hear the last bit. "She got stuck in traffic."

"Traffic?" Orli asked incredulously. "Really?"

"Someone hit a deer and closed half the highway," she said and rolled her eyes. Miranda and Dom were wearing identical expressions of outrage, but she went on before they could comment. "But I brought the rum, as requested!"

"Oh, sweet alcohol," Dom crooned, effectively distracted. He pulled a bottle out of a brown paper bag and frowned at the label. "Liv, this is coconut rum."

Elijah made a small choking noise. They all turned to look at him and he blushed. Orli started laughing.

"Yeah," Liv answered finally, still looking askance at Elijah and Orli. "It was on sale, and I thought it sounded good." She took the bottle away from Dom. "You guys know the drill. Line 'em up!"

Everyone produced shot glasses and set them on the table in a neat line for Liv to fill. It was an eccentric group of shot glasses, Elijah thought. Well, his and Billy's were pretty standard, but Liv's was tall and thin and painted with pink flowers. Dom's was about twice the size of a normal shot and had various obscene sayings inscribed on the surface. Orlando's was a souvenir from the last time he'd gone surfing in California and was themed with waves and surfboards. Miranda was using a Dixie cup, as she hadn't thought to bring a shot glass with her.

Liv twisted the top off and the scent wafted out, surprisingly strong. Elijah fought not to make another sound and shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Orli grinned at him and put an arm around his shoulder.

Liv poured the rum quickly with a steady hand that wouldn't last two rounds. They raised their tiny glasses in a toast.

"To summer!" Billy said with a grin.

"To the weekend," Liv added.

"To getting shit-faced!" Dom yelled.

They laughed and knocked the shot back.

Elijah lasted through another three rounds before he gave into the temptation to taste the coconut flavor coating Orli's mouth, alcohol making everything a pleasant blur. He missed Liv's whistle and Dom's catcalls, totally caught up in the slide of his tongue against Orli's.

After a minute Orli pushed him away gently. "Still can't hold your alcohol, can you?" Orli muttered, lips close enough that Elijah could feel them part, feel the barely there puffs of breath as he spoke.

"Maybe you two should, uh, take it somewhere more private," Billy suggested in a strained voice.

Elijah looked over, but Billy's face was carefully blank, unlike the varying degrees of lust on Dom, Liv, and Miranda.

"C'mon, Lij," Orli whispered and somehow maneuvered them up and out of the trailer.

The air outside was hot and humid and curled around their already heated bodies. They made it as far as the porch before Orli gave up the struggle and pinned Elijah against the railing, their hips and mouths pressed together. Elijah dropped his head into the curve of Orli's throat and began to bite and suck, forgetting to be careful. Orli's hips flexed against his.

Orli broke them apart and threw his head up to the sky as if asking for assistance, his breathing labored. His eyes were so dilated in the light spilling from the trailer that Elijah couldn't see any of the warm brown remaining, just deep, black pupils. "If we don't go now, I'm going to fuck you right here,"

"I don't care," Elijah practically snarled, reaching for him again.

"No lube," Orli said firmly. "And splinters in your ass. Let's go."

It didn't happen all that often that Orli took such absolute control and Elijah shivered despite the hot evening and flushed skin. He followed Orli, wishing the staff room where they'd been sleeping was much, much closer.

They were halfway there when Orli stopped sharply. Elijah, who'd been watching his feet and Orli's ass swaying just before him, promptly crashed into him.

"What- " Elijah began, but Orli cut him off with an insistent gesture.

The bushes just off the path they were walking on emitted a low moan.

Orli reached back and pulled Elijah in front of him, Elijah's back pressed against him.

Through the thin cover of leaves they could see Billy and Dom. Dom was braced with his forearms against a tree. In the dim moonlight, they could just make out Billy curling around him, hips pushing forward. Billy was still dressed, but Dom's skin glinted from torso to knees. Dom gave another low cry and shoved his hips back. Billy leaned forward and bit Dom's shoulder, presumably muffling a cry of his own.

"Oh god," Elijah breathed. "I didn't even see them leave."

"We were a little occupied," Orli reminded him.

"I'm not sure we should be watching this," Elijah said, unconvincingly.

Orli snorted. "If you think they haven't spied on us, you're delusional." Orli pressed his hard-on against the curve of Elijah's ass, picking up the rhythm of Billy's hips. "That's what I'm going to do to you," he said, directly into the curl of Elijah's ear.

Elijah gasped and would have groaned, but Orli's hand came up to stop the sound. Elijah pressed his tongue against Orli's palm.

Orli growled and got them moving again, faster this time.

It was only a few minutes later that they were stumbling inside, clumsy from the dark and their preoccupation with each other. Orli pushed him down on the bed and stripped him down quickly, correctly assuming that Elijah was far too tipsy and far too horny to be able to do it himself. Then he tore off his own clothes and stood there by the bed, whipcord lean and beautiful. He found the lube, threw it down next to Elijah, and joined him.

The weight of Orli pressing down on Elijah felt wonderful. Orli ran the bridge of his nose along his jawline, a caress more feline than human. Elijah saw the bruise on Orli's throat he'd made earlier and bent his head to lick it. Orli made a muffled sound and twisted so that they were kissing again, hands moving roughly over bare skin, touching as much as possible.

Orli finally broke away. "Want you so much," he said, voice scratchy in his throat.

"Then take me," Elijah whispered back. He felt wonderfully out of control as Orli grabbed up the lube and began coating his fingers. The smell of coconut once again filled the room and Elijah groaned. He closed his eyes and pressed down against the faint burn when Orli pushed two fingers inside of him. The fingers twisted and his back arched up off the bed.

Orli's voice was a definite tease when he asked, "Like that?" and twisted them again.

Elijah sucked in a deep breath. "Fuck, yeah," he rasped out, sweat breaking out on his skin.

"Ready?" Orli asked, after awhile.

Elijah had lost track of time, lost track of everything but the feeling of Orli against him, his body responding without any thought at all. He opened his eyes, fighting the heavy lids, and stared for a second at the look of concentration and strain and lust on Orli's face.

Orli's eyes slanted up at Elijah's continued silence, and Elijah caught his gaze and held it. "Fuck me," he demanded, trying to fit as much emotion into those short words as possible. " _Now_."

Orli's nostrils flared. He pushed Elijah's thighs even further apart, shifting until he was lined up and stable, and pushed inside all the way, just like Elijah wanted. He only got this way when Elijah goaded him into it and Elijah loved it.

Orli paused for a moment, gauging Elijah's reaction, then pulled out slightly and slammed in again.

Elijah _screamed_.

Orli chuckled, breathy and dark, and repeated the motion. Elijah's legs curled around Orli's body. His arms reached over his head, hands clamping down on the worn wood of the bed to try and anchor himself.

Oh, it wasn't going to take long and Elijah cursed, wanting it to, wanting it to go on as long as fucking possible. But then Orli twisted, head bending down to clamp his mouth around Elijah's nipple, biting it _hard_ , and Elijah's body came apart. Every muscle was taunt with pleasure and he arched up into Orli, trying desperately to get him deeper, closer, anything. He was coming and knew distantly that he was screaming and screaming, but everything was white-washed and faded and nothing mattered but this feeling and the jerk of Orli's hips that told Elijah he was coming, too, following him down into oblivion.

It was a long time before they managed anything but breathing. Finally Orli shifted, not pulling out but rearranging his weight so that he rested comfortably against Elijah, and sighed. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Elijah scoffed.

"You're going to be sore tomorrow," Orli said, sounding like he couldn't decide between being apologetic or smug about it.

"So?" Elijah said, and had to clear his throat. It still came out jagged and rough. "I like it. My body will remember you all fuckin' day, every minute, every second."

The words sent an aftershock crashing through Orli's body and Elijah could feel it everywhere they were pressed together.

"You are so fucking ..." Orli started, but he trailed off, clearly unable to finish. His fingers dug slightly into Elijah's skin as if they could possibly get any closer.

"Yeah," Elijah said, and laughed. "I know." This was exactly how he wanted to stay forever. Orlando in and around him, afterglow and moonlight. "I know."

 _the dining hall, 9:52 am_

Liv had made omelets which, to everyone's surprise, Beanie had condescended to eat and they were sitting around quietly, even Dom. It was the calm before the storm and they all knew it. Another batch of kids arrived that afternoon.

Dom wasn't making noise, but he wasn't sitting still either, Elijah noticed. In fact, he seemed to be having some ... personal issues. Elijah snickered and nudged Orli. He nodded at Dom and saw Orli's eyebrows raise.

"Guess he shouldn't have been fucking around in those bushes," Elijah murmured, and Orli turned a laugh into a sneeze.

He clearly hadn't been quiet enough, though, as Miranda leaned over towards them, smirking. "That isn't from the bushes," she told them in a low tone. "Liv and I put itching powder in his underwear."

Elijah choked on the bite he'd just taken and quickly took a drink of orange juice.

"I bet you anything Billy ends up itching by the end of the day," Orli responded, in that same low tone.

Miranda laughed, delighted by the thought. "And I definitely think you guys were on to something, with all that talk of ghosts," she said, voice pitched normally again. "I heard someone screaming last night. It was pretty creepy. Sounded like they were dying."

Orli was smirking smugly at Elijah, who was refusing to look at anyone, but he saw Billy giving Dom the same smirk out of the corner of his eye.

"It wasn't ghosts," Beanie argued. "It was that damned raccoon again! We've been keeping watch at night, though, so it's only a matter of time before we catch it."

Given the look on Viggo's face, Elijah seriously doubted much 'watching' was going on during those late nights. Billy coughed into his hand and kicked Dom to keep him from saying anything.

There wasn't much anyone could add to that, so they drifted back into silence.

 _the shady bit of the deck outside the dining hall, 1:15 pm_

They were back into their matching staff shirts and Orli and Elijah had switched bunks, since it was Elijah's turn to stay in the staff house. Orli had been right, he was sore today, and he found himself grateful that he didn't have to stay with the campers that week.

He leaned a bit more firmly on Orli, determined to enjoy these last few minutes. The kids were due any time now.  
"You've got a big hickey on your neck," Elijah told him, smirking. "I'm sure none of the kids are going to ask you about that."

Orli gave him a weak glare. "Maybe I'll tell them to go ask you about it."

Elijah snorted, not believing that for a second. "You could almost pass it off as a regular bruise, but there's definitely teeth marks right there." He pointed and Orli grabbed his hand and held it instead.

"I guess I'll have to tell them the truth, then," Orli said, and at Elijah's small frown continued with, "that the love of my life gave it to me."

"You are so cheesy," Elijah said, but grinned widely nonetheless.

"You love it," Orli told him.

"I guess," he admitted grudgingly. Orli just smiled at him, the smile that turned Elijah all warm and melty inside. "I do love you, though."

"Now who's cheesy?" Orli asked, and kissed him.

They were sitting out in the open, clearly flirting with the edge between daring and stupid, but that was all right. They'd gotten really close to that edge this summer.

"Hey," Dom yelled, frantically scratching his ass. "Stop snogging, you two! There's a car coming!"

They broke apart and sighed, then got up to greet the new arrivals.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at livejournal [here](http://often-adamanta.livejournal.com/187561.html).


End file.
